


If you need to wiggle...

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Unexpected Satanists [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Control, Desperation, Dom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Sub Dan Espinoza, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Dan indulges Lucifer by letting him have control of when he can empty his bladder for three days.Includes more than one wetting.Read the tags and the notes.
Relationships: (Also Chloe/Lucifer referenced but not the focus), Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Unexpected Satanists [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412998
Comments: 99
Kudos: 186
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	1. Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> Okay, so first things first, this is totally an Omorashi fic. You have been warned.
> 
> Second, I am exploring a new kink here. I may be cheating the characters a little to do that, but for me writing fanfic is about having fun, and I had a lot of fun writing this. My interest started quite by accident (pun intended) earlier in this series, and I wanted to see what else I could do with it. Also, one of the themes that keeps coming back to me recently is accepting yourself and embracing your desires, and not being ashamed. And Omo seemed like a very good subject for this. But if you're just here to read some pant-wetting fun times, that's okay too!
> 
> When I saw the prompt "Control" I thought that this might not be what was meant, but it fit in too well not to use it. 
> 
> Super duper thanks to my beautiful beta, FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, for bravely stepping into unfamiliar territory with this one and going above and beyond the call of duty. ;)
> 
> Edit: I have marked this as a series with my other omo fics for ease of finding, but they are unrelated stories other than the theme so you can read them in any order.

"Back in a sec," Dan announces, pausing the game and getting up. It’s one of those Sunday afternoons where he’s recovering from Lucifer’s affections the day before. They’ve been curled up on the sofa at the penthouse, playing video games and losing track of time. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom. I'm still allowed to do that right?" he jokes.

"Can I watch?"

"What is it with you and pee?"

"I find it fascinating." 

"You find it more than fascinating. Sometimes I wonder if you want me to piss all over you."

Lucifer had an excellent poker face, but Dan is now fully attuned to his desires and he catches the short, sharp inhalation that follows what was meant to be a joke.

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it’s a test.

Dan sits back down and smiles teasingly. "You would like that, wouldn't you? You want me to pop open my pants, pull out my dick and aim it all over you. You have a piss kink."

"Yes," Lucifer agrees quietly. "I do. But it's not exactly a kink. It's not required, it's just something I'd like."

"Why?"

"Because it's so very human, Daniel. A base function that comes from a mortal body, so far from any celestial experience. It's an act of rebellion, a rejection of everything that I once was. It's me, asserting my free will to choose to be involved with humanity on every level, even the ones that are considered taboo."

"Okay." 

"Is that 'okay, I get it but you're a freak,' or 'okay, let's have a piss party?'"

"We can do better than that. You're my Master. How about I give you complete control of my bladder for a whole day?"

Dan has never seen Lucifer speechless before. It doesn’t last long, but for a glorious moment, he just sits there gaping.

"What precisely are you suggesting?" 

"That I'm only allowed to pee with your permission. When and where you say so."

"I like that idea very much." 

"We'd need to set up ground rules,” Dan continues. “Make sure you understand my physical limits and plan things so there's no embarrassing accidents. I mean, we could do twenty-four hours here, but I think it will be more fun if we're out and about."

"At work?"

Dan wipes a thumb across his lip. "Possibly. Do you promise you'll look after me?"

"Always."

"Then yeah. We could do it at work."

"We should have a system that you can indicate to me discreetly if you have any urgent needs. Perhaps keep me updated with your visits to the washroom for a few days prior so that I can get an idea of your usual schedule."

"Which you will then completely ignore."

"Not completely. But as you say, I'll need to understand your physical limits." His eyes narrow. "How much are you willing to trust me?"

"Completely, Dark Lord." 

"Will you let me control what you drink as well?"

Dan swallows. "That would certainly make it more interesting." 

"How about this- I spend three days taking notes. Text me whenever you drink, roughly how much, and every time you take a leak. On the fourth day, you still drink what you want, but you have to ask me before you go. I'll mostly say yes, but sometimes I won't. On the fifth day, you don't ask unless it's an emergency. Then, on the final day, you drink whatever I tell you and go only on my command."

"That… sounds serious. That's three days you get control."

"Yes, but we build it up gradually, and I'll learn your tells."

"Actually, I think I like it. But promise me you won't let me piss myself at work."

"I promise I won't let you piss yourself _at work."_

Dan notices the emphasis and knows it reflects how he'd phrased the question. Which says something about his unconscious. There’s a pause as he considers if he’s okay with the concept, and realises it isn’t as mortifying as he expected it to be. So long as no one else sees. 

He nods his agreement silently. "And if you want me to go on you, it has to be private."

"Agreed."

"Can we…"

"Don't be shy, love. Or do I need to ask the question?"

"You must have some kind of pissing porn. Can we watch some? Just so I can get an idea of what you might want?"

"Porn isn't usually the best way to learn about sex, but if it helps you get used to the idea, I'd be more than happy to watch a little with you."

"Okay." 

"No time like the present. Or do you still need to go first?"

"I can hold it. I get the feeling I may need to practise."

***

They agree on a notation system of stars. One star means a “go before you go” moment (a phrase which Dan has to explain to Lucifer), two for “going now would make things more comfortable,” three for “it’s getting painful,” and four for “I might wet my pants any second now.”

Dan uses the star system to note his visits over the next few days. Lucifer’s phone is a river of blue messages, mostly only one or two stars, interspersed with “One mug of coffee,” or “One can of soda.” Dan also notes when he’s working up a sweat in the gym, and how much water he’s drunk to compensate. They start the clock from two in the afternoon on that very Sunday. Dan doesn’t deviate from his usual routine on Wednesday, knowing he will have to ask before he leaves work that evening.

Lucifer has obviously been doing his homework because he comes and loiters near Dans’s desk at about the right time. “Is there anything you want to ask me?” he says with a smile.

“Yes,” Dan says, his eyes flicking to the floor and back up. It’s his way of subtly saying _Master_ without saying it out loud. They have established rules about what is and isn’t allowed at work. “May I go to the bathroom?” he asks quietly.

“Yes,” Lucifer responds, clearly amused by the thrill of control. Dan feels it too, a sweet submission that gives him goose pimples.

It doesn’t feel odd when Lucifer follows him, or when he stands next to him at the urinal, pretending to go with his eyes turned to watch. For a moment, Dan’s bladder decides to be shy, but he knows how to relax himself and the stream begins soon enough. He hears a breathy “Ahh!” from beside him, and he’s grateful no one else is there to notice.

“Are you going to watch every time?”

“I don’t know yet,” Lucifer admits. He gives up the act and just turns his head to gaze happily. “It’s turning me on a little, you know.”

Dan glances towards Lucifer’s pants, but they aren’t even open. "Watching me pee is turning you on?"

"Watching you pee while knowing that you're only doing it because I said that you could is quite alluring. I don't suppose…" he looks meaningfully towards the stall.

Dan considers it for a moment as he shakes himself off. He likes the idea of doing it right here, with the risk of getting caught, but he also knows his own lack of self control and the effect Lucifer has on him. If they do it at work even once, he'd want to do it again, and again, and take greater risks until they actually were caught and he’d get into a shit load of trouble. "Not at work. You know that. And you know why I have that rule and you need to respect it instead of tempting me to break it all the time."

"And yet you allow this. You give me control over you in one specific area, knowing what your acts of service do to me." He moves behind him, touching the back of his neck, a literal Devil on his shoulder. And a horny one at that.

"So maybe I'm not the only one who's going to have to learn to hold on," he smirks. 

"You know if you test my patience, I will make you pay for it."

"When we get home-"

"When we get home, your daughter will be waiting, and we'll all have dinner and argue over homework and chores, and the Detective will be stewing over possible suspects, and by the time we're ready to go to bed- quietly- the mood will have completely evaporated and we'll have to start all over again."

"Mostly true… but by that time, I can have another good long piss stored up for you. We could sneak upstairs while Chloe's pouring over case notes, and go into the bathroom, and you could watch while I empty out all that filthy human waste."

A small, low growl escapes Lucifer's throat. "And then what will you do?"

Dan turns on the spot and whispers in Lucifer's ear, "Whatever my Dark Lord commands."

Dan loves it when Lucifer is in control. But it makes it feel even better when he can make him lose it.

***

The evening progresses much as Lucifer thought it would. They manage to avoid actual arguments and enjoy the dinner that Lucifer cooks for them. Dan cleans up afterwards, and does it thoroughly as another act of service to his Master.

It’s strange living with Chloe again, but good in so many ways. At first he felt like a visitor, but now he’s gradually settling in. He has Maze's old room to himself, and his own bathroom, and a few of his own things in the communal areas. The best part is not having to divide time between their daughter and their boyfriend anymore. Trixie is always there, and Lucifer is almost always there- except when he takes one of them back to LUX for the noisy stuff- and even if Dan and Chloe aren’t exactly back together, it feels wonderful to have the family all in one place again.

Dan doesn’t go to relieve himself all evening, even when running the water to wash the dishes makes it uncomfortable. Once Trixie is settled in bed and quiet, he touches Lucifer's arm.

"May I…?"

"In a moment," Lucifer smiles. 

Chloe lifts her eyes from the files. "What game are you guys playing now?"

"It's kind of a… uh…" Dan flounders.

"Daniel is indulging some of my more unusual desires."

"Is this a pain thing?"

"Indirectly," Lucifer says. "He won't find it entirely comfortable, I'm sure."

"It's more of a submission thing," Dan says. "One you'll probably be happier not knowing the details of."

"Cryptic. But you realise I am gonna figure it out."

"Of course. You are the Detective after all."

They smile at each other. Dan shifts his weight in his seat. "Um…"

"Daniel go upstairs and wait for me."

"Yes Dark Lord."

Chloe puts down her file and wiggles closer to Lucifer. "He's not allowed to go to the bathroom unless you let him, right?"

"You're very good at your job, aren't you? But it might be best if you didn't let on that you know. I think he's still a little embarrassed about it."

"Sure. I can be discreet. Why have you never mentioned to me that you like this kind of thing?"

"Because in spite of whatever I may think, there's still a certain stigma attached to it, and I admit, I thought you might think less of me."

"Look, I get that you and Dan have an entirely different thing going on than you and me. And that I don't need to be jealous or insecure about it. But you must know by now that my opinion of you is not going to change because of some weird sexual fetish. Besides which… I already knew."

"How?"

"Detective, remember? Also I've had a suspicion since you made him pee in a bucket. Now give me a kiss and go sort out Dan before he wets himself. I'll join you in a little while."

Lucifer kisses her and tells her he loves her, and then goes upstairs to find Dan. He’s pacing back and forth in his bedroom. 

"Does that help?" Lucifer asks. 

"It takes my mind off it a little. Are you ready now?"

"Yes. You may proceed to the bathroom."

Dan leads the way and Lucifer follows. He stands behind Dan, untucking his shirt and running his hands over his belly. Dan shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"How many stars are we up to now?"

"Three, I think."

Lucifer hums and loosens Dan's belt. His hand sinks lower. "What about if I do this?" He presses low on Dan's belly, making him hiss and tense. "Get it out."

Dan obeys quickly, but his sense of urgency only increases as release draws near. He whines as he fights the urge to beg. Lucifer doesn’t like begging. And then at last the words come.

"You may go."

There’s no delay this time. He stops holding on and it flows fast and straight, hitting the water loudly. Lucifer watches over his shoulder, pressing his body close behind. Dan can feel him growing hard as it goes on and on, even after the initial pressure eased. He rocks his hips, and Dan adjusts his aim quickly before he spills over the edge. It shouldn't be that arousing, but he feels it too. He finishes, shakes off the drips, and waits. 

Lucifer pushes Dan's jeans down onto his thighs and teases his ass open right there. 

"Bed," he commands breathily.


	2. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's trust in Lucifer is put to the test, but proves to be well placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the amazing encouragement you've given me, I can feel the love!  
> So, here's chapter two, where things get a bit more... intense.

When Dan wakes up the next morning, he walks into the bathroom out of habit. He gets as far as the toilet and stops, turns around and walks out again. Lucifer is still in bed with Chloe. He puts his ear to the door and hears soft, breathy sounds, so he goes downstairs to check on Trixie and put the coffee on.

The trickling sound of the percolator does not help his situation. 

He makes Trixie breakfast and tries not to wiggle in his seat too obviously as he sits and eats with her. There’s a moment when the urge to go becomes strong, but it passes and settles into a discomfort he can distract himself from. After a bowl full of cereal he tells Trixie to start getting dressed and goes back up to see Lucifer.

He can hear the shower running. Because of course it is.

He knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in," Chloe calls. She’s sitting at her dresser pulling her hair back into a tight bun.

"Hey. Morning. Trixie's up and fed, getting dressed now. She said she'd buy lunch in the cafeteria."

"Thanks Dan. That helps."

"Yeah well, it sounded like you were busy."

She winces. "We do try to keep it quiet, but…"

"But we both know what he's like. No, it's fine. I only noticed because I stopped at the door to ask him something." As if on cue, his body reminds him he has matters to attend to. 

"He's in the shower. Grab your towel, I'm sure he won't mind the company."

Dan rushes back across the hall for his towel and braces himself to walk into Chloe's bathroom.

Steam hangs in the air and fogs up the mirror. The sound of the shower has him bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Dark Lord?"

"Good morning, Daniel."

"May I please use the toilet?"

"No. But you can join me in here." Lucifer pulls back the curtain. His long form is half covered in suds, his hand stroking his hard cock. "You know it's marvellous. Since you moved in, I can properly shag the Detective before breakfast and still be up for a quick wank in the shower. Perhaps you could lend me a hand."

It may be phrased like a question, but the intonation is that of a command. Dan quickly shrugs off his sleepwear, steps into the tub and fights to stay in control of his bladder. He wins, but it’s a close thing. Lucifer lets himself go and Dan takes over. His reward is a much better distraction as Lucifer's hand takes hold of him instead, fondling him into a good semi.

"Now you can go."

"But- this is Chloe's shower."

"You said I could choose when and where. Besides, the water will wash it all away. Here," he moves behind Dan again, taking back his own length but still holding Dan with the other hand. "We'll aim it straight down the plug."

Still, Dan hesitates.

"This isn't your decision, love. If there are consequences, I'll bear them. Just do as I say. Let it out."

Dan stops trying to hold it in. There’s a brief pain as his body resists and then it bursts from his dick in a rush. The smell is strong, and it stains the water yellow as it swirls down the drain. Lucifer’s beating himself rapidly with one hand and gasping, but still gently massaging Dan's spraying cock with the other. Dan places a hand on the wall beside him, his body confused but loving it. Slowly, his stream wanes and then stops, and Lucifer groans and comes over his back. The hot water washes that away too.

Dan leans back into him and lets Lucifer work him through another kind of release.

"Bloody Hell, I love you."

"I love you too, Master."

It’s a miracle any of them get to work on time these days at all.

***

That afternoon, just before the counter ticks over into the second day, Dan sends a text to Lucifer from his desk and asks if he can go.

Lucifer walks over and looks him up and down. "You're off schedule. You're only asking because you know that soon you won't be able to. Am I right?"

"Yes," that downward flick of the eyes.

"And what do you think my answer is?"

"No."

"Then why bother to ask?"

"I guess, just in case you were feeling generous?"

"I am. Which is why I won't punish you too severely for this. You usually go at the end of the day, but today you'll have to wait until you get home."

"Yes, Dark Lord."

Lucifer walks off, and comes back ten minutes later with a large mug of coffee. "Drink up."

Dan stares at it. He had already had plenty of water with lunch, and another coffee to wake himself up since then. "I thought we weren't doing that part for another twenty-four hours?"

"We weren't. You are well within your rights to refuse me."

And it would be fine if he did. That's what they've agreed and he knows Lucifer would not think any less of him for it. But it’s his Master, and the desire to please him is strong, to make his face light up because Dan obeyed of his own free will…

Dan picks up the mug and raises it to his lips.

"Good boy."

Those words. That smile. It makes everything worth it.

***

The extra coffee leaves him uncomfortable, and he's coming to regret that he asked. He knows that the drink was a punishment- not for any impertinence but because it showed a lack of trust. Trust is important for Lucifer; it has been a theme in their relationship since the beginning. Asking to go off schedule had been an insult because it suggested that Lucifer was not going to look after him. And Lucifer had promised to do so, and he always keeps his promises.

He's basically called Lucifer a liar and he deserves to be wiggling uncomfortably in his seat. He would take his punishment like a good disciple.

It doesn’t help that he has to spend most of the afternoon watching CCTV footage. There had been a hit and run at the weekend which put a guy in hospital. Yesterday, he had passed on, which made it manslaughter, but reports from witnesses had said the crash was deliberate, as part of a street race, which made it murder. The attacker had darkened windows and false plates, so tracking him down was proving difficult. His car was pretty distinctive though, hence Dan getting the boring and impossible job of trying to track him in the footage while Chloe and Lucifer go over statements with the witnesses now that the case has changed.

He’s getting frustrated with the task when he’s hit by a sudden sense of urgency. It’s as if his bladder was screaming at him, and for a second he thought he was going to have an "accident." That's how they would tactfully refer to it when his daughter was small. They would clean up the mess and put her in fresh clothes and everything would be okay again. It wouldn't go like that if it happened to him here. 

But it won’t happen here. Lucifer has promised.

He presses his thighs together tightly and the urge eases into something more bearable. He focuses back on his job, finding a comfortable position that doesn’t put too much pressure on his full bladder. He can do this. For Lucifer. 

The intense feeling comes back a couple more times, and he shifts in his chair and fights through it without leaking. He was glad for the privacy of his desk under the stairs. Forty minutes left. He could do this.

"Hello, Daniel. How are we faring?"

"I think I'm at three stars, but in a holding pattern."

"You sound confident."

"I trust you. I'm sorry I questioned. I'll wait for you to decide when I'm ready."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've brought you a present." He’s holding something behind his back. Dan has a sneaking suspicion what it might be.

"Thank you," he flicks his eyes down, knowing that submission was the appropriate response.

Lucifer places a bottle of soda on the corner of his desk and walks off. He doesn’t even wait to see if Dan opens it, because he trusts that he will obey.

The loud hiss as he turns the cap makes him squirm again, but he drinks it anyway.

***

Another of the benefits of house sharing is that they can also carpool. Dan rode in with Chloe this morning, after dropping off Trixie, and so he accepts when Lucifer offers to take him home. She says she’s going to be a while longer anyway, waiting to see if one more lead will pan out. Lucifer offers to wait, but she says it’s unlikely to turn into anything and they should go ahead and get started on dinner.

Dan’s happy to oblige. He needs to get home as soon as possible. The pressure has built up and is getting increasingly painful, and it’s getting very difficult to stand still. Or sit still. Or do anything but wiggle and think about how long it’s going to be before Lucifer lets him pee.

When Dan sits in the Corvette his belt pushes against his very full bladder. He tries adjusting it slightly, but it doesn’t help much. He tightens his muscles and presses his thighs together and tells himself it wouldn't be long before they’re home, and Lucifer has already said he could go when he got home, so he could make it.

He squirms in his seat when they stop at a red light. "Lucifer, I really need to get home quickly. I think we're approaching a four star situation."

Lucifer gives him a stern look. "If you piss in my car, I'm going to make you deep throat my _other_ cock."

Dan gapes, but before he could think of an answer the car beside them revs loudly. Lucifer's eyes shift across. "Daniel, isn't that our suspect?"

He turns. A bright orange Camaro with tribal style black flames. The dents have been hammered out and the grill looks new, but it’s the one. "Yes. Oh fuck. I better call this in."

Lucifer presses the gas pedal, and the engine purrs for him.

"Master, what are you doing?"

The traffic going the other way comes to a stop. "What does it look like I'm doing?'

The light goes green. They speed off down the street, and Dan grabs at his crotch in sudden panic. "You do remember the part where he killed the last person who beat him in a race?"

"Are you suggesting I should let him win?" Lucifer asks, aghast. 

"Just keep close and keep him interested. I'm calling Chloe. See if you can find somewhere out of the way where she can meet us with backup. _Shit."_

"I can loop back around to that new office complex under construction. They've just about finished the multi-story car park and it should be deserted at this time."

"Perfect." He passes on the information to Chloe and she says they’ll be there as soon as possible. Ten minutes.

Ten minutes. And further from home. Maybe when they aren’t in quite such a precarious situation, he might ask Lucifer if this is what Hell is like. Because right now it feels like it could be.

They swerve around corners, the forces bringing a brief relief from the pressure in his groin, but it comes back with a vengeance. Dan isn’t sure if he’s more afraid of the maniac they were racing, who might decide to turn and smash into them at any moment, or of the fact that he might actually make a puddle in the passenger seat of his Master's beloved car. 

After what seems like an eternity, they reach the parking lot. The suspect follows them in and up the ramp. Inside, it’s huge and empty. There’s a short respite as Lucifer pauses and lets the other car pull up beside him. Then there’s more revving of engines, and Dan tries to look calm- or at least not sit there holding his dick like a baby.

Dan has no idea what the signal is, but Lucifer clearly does and suddenly they both zoom ahead into the space. They tear all the way around each level, getting ever higher. Sometimes Lucifer leads, and sometimes his rival does. It’s like a roller coaster ride, but worse because there are no safety mechanisms and the _literal Devil_ is behind the wheel. He trusts that Lucifer wasn't going to let them crash, but his body is still freaking the fuck out. Fear and adrenaline insist in triggering instincts he’s desperately trying to avoid, and to his utter dismay he feels a few drops leak out. His boxers soak it up, but he realises he has no chance of making it all the way home. He wants to point out to his body that this is a problem to worry about _after_ they had arrested the suspected murderer, but his body is not in a position to listen.

They’re running out of concrete. They reach the top side by side and race around the roof. _This is it,_ Dan thinks, _we’re going to die in an epic crash. Or at least, I’m going to die, and Lucifer’s going to walk away without a scratch on him because he’s immortal, the bastard, and he’s going to marry Chloe and they’ll raise Trixie all by themselves. Meanwhile, I’ll be sitting on a cloud somewhere in the Silver City, trying to explain to God that I’ve fucked both the son He’s disowned and His ex-wife._

_If I’m really lucky, that might happen before I piss my pants._

But the roof isn’t the end of the line. Lucifer does a full lap and starts back down the ramp. He’s going to have to endure the entire course in reverse. He screws his eyes shut, but the way Lucifer’s throwing it about, it only makes it more frightening. He opens them again, giving up on appearances and clutching between his legs to try and keep it in. They’re nearly back at the bottom. What will happen then?

Lucifer lets the other guy get ahead as they round the last corner onto the final ramp. A hasty barricade has been set up, and several police cars block the entrance. The guy has nowhere to go.

And neither does Dan.

Shit.

The suspect crashes through the barrier and slows before he hits the police cars. Chloe steps out of one of them with her gun drawn. "LAPD, get out of the car!"

Lucifer screeches to a stop, swerving at the last minute so that the Corvette is sideways and Dan is further away from the crowd. When the suspect doesn’t appear, Dan panics at the thought of how much longer he will have to wait. Everyone’s watching, but he can’t take his hand away, it’s too close. He tries to keep the rocking and the bouncing small. Why did they have to be in a damn convertible? He’s giving serious consideration to the possibility of getting out and crouching behind the car to relieve himself. They’re probably all watching the suspect anyway. But Lucifer is up and storming towards the other vehicle. He opens the door, which may or may not have been locked- not that it matters to the Devil- and pulls the guy from his seat by the front of his shirt. With his face turned in Dan's direction, so he can see but the cops can’t, he let his eyes flash with flames.

Dan feels a rush of excitement and reassurance at the reminder of just how powerful his Master is. His hope returns, and he relaxes a little. He shouldn't have. A small spurt of pee escapes and he clamps down on it, cutting it off before he lets go completely. He feels wet. When he looks down, there’s a coin sized damp patch on his jeans. He swears a blue streak and keeps it covered with his hand.

Lucifer’s talking.

"Much as I enjoyed our little race, I have urgent matters to attend to. If you don't want to be hearing from me again, you'll cooperate with the good Detective and tell her everything she wants to know."

The man nods with eyes wide.

"Lovely." Lucifer leads him over to Chloe who promptly arrests him. "Would you mind if I left him with you, my love? Only I need to take care of Daniel quickly."

"Sure. I'll take a couple of unis and he can ride back to the station with us. Shall I let the babysitter know you'll be late?"

"Please. Tell her we'll be there as soon as we can."

Chloe gives a short nod, and a smile, and Lucifer comes back to the car. With a quick turn, he’s driving them back up the ramp.

"Lucifer, I need-"

"I know. Just hold on a few moments more. I'll find you a nice stretch of wall to paint with your piss." He races up two levels and comes to a stop in a corner of the lot. "You can go here. Sorry it's not pretty."

Dan is already pushing open the door. He isn’t sure how he was going to stand up, get his zipper open and get to the wall, but the important thing is to get out of the car. 

He manages that last part.

As he stands up, gravity does its thing, and the pressure is uncontrollable. It’s more than a spurt this time. Nothing he can do can stop the flow now, but he feels a sense of relief as he feels it come.

He stands at the side of the car and watches as a warm, damp patch spreads down his thigh and up his crotch. He hasn't made it. He hasn't even managed to pull out his dick and aim at the wall, like Lucifer said. He’s peeing in his pants and he can’t stop it. The dark stain passes his knee and he still feels full. He sinks down into a squat and hides his face. He's failed.

The urine gathers in the seat of his pants until they can’t hold any more, and then drips to the ground with a tapping sound. The concrete beneath him grows dark. Dan watches in utter dismay as the puddle grows beneath him.

Then out the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a very fancy pair of shoes.

"It's all right, love," Lucifer whispers softly. "Don't worry. I'll look after you."

Dan feels a hand stroking his head, and he’s still going, still wetting himself. A tiny trickle of a river runs out, following the slant of the floor. It was too much. "I'm sorry," he sobs.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. You did so well. We caught the bad guy and the car's still dry. We can deal with the rest."

It’s quiet except for the soft pattering of liquid on concrete. Dan wonders if he will ever finish. It pauses for a moment, only to start up again, but Lucifer crouches beside him and keeps rubbing his fingers through the velvet of the back of Dan's hair.

"I'm proud of you."

Another pause as the words sank in. Dan pushes, forcing the rest of the piss from his bladder, enjoying the feeling of letting go at last. He lifts his head and closes his eyes with a sigh.

Lucifer moans beside him.

Right. Because this whole thing is a turn on for him.

Dan dares to look at him, and his eyes are glowing like embers in the dim light. 

"Master…" he breathes. 

"You've served me well."

The spattering settles into a slow drip and then stops.

"What now?" Dan asks. Now that it’s over, reality is returning.

"Now I look after you, just as I promised. Wait right there." He stands up and goes to the back of the car, taking a duffel bag from the trunk. He sets it on a dry space beside them, pulls out a plastic sack and starts unlacing Dan's shoes. They’re wet from being dripped on, and from being too close to the puddle. "Take a step back and sit down."

Dan tries to stand, but staggers as a wave of giddiness hits him. He manages one backwards step and wobbles. Lucifer catches him around the waist before he falls and lowers him to the ground.

"I don't feel so good," he says weakly. 

"I've got you, love. Your body has been under a lot of strain for an extended time, it just needs a moment or two to recover."

Dan leans into his shoulder until the faintness passes. When he raises his head, Lucifer kisses him and finishes taking off his shoes. They go into the plastic bag along with his socks. Then Lucifer turns and goes to reach for his belt.

"Don't. I'm all wet and disgusting."

"You're all wet," Lucifer counters. "But I don't mind. In fact, I rather like it. Let me do this for you. It's my fault this happened."

"You didn't exactly plan this," Dan says. But then he looks at Lucifer, and looks at the duffel bag, and he wonders. "Or did you?"

"Not exactly this, no." He takes off his jacket, lays it over the driver's seat and starts rolling up his sleeves. "I didn't expect the car chase, but I did keep bringing you drinks and put you in a difficult position. I was planning on getting you to wet yourself on your lunch break tomorrow, as that's technically not at work, but here we are. I had to improvise a little."

Dan chuckles. He’s still slightly light headed. "Where was this mess supposed to happen then?"

"Possibly in a back alley somewhere. Maybe in the woods. Somewhere with no prying eyes where I could make it all right again afterwards. May I?"

He gestures with an open hand and Dan nods. He leans back out the way and straightens his legs, avoiding the now damp puddle, most of which has run downhill and away. His jeans are so soaked they cling to his legs and Lucifer has to tug firmly to get them off. His boxers are stretchy and come off more easily. They’re still dripping wet and Lucifer's nostrils flare as he squeezes out the excess at arm’s length before dropping them in another plastic sack with the jeans.

Dan sits, naked from the waist down, on the cold concrete. He should be feeling miserable and wretched, but Lucifer seems so happy, it’s difficult to feel bad at all.

"Can you stand?" He offers a hand and lifts Dan to his feet. He takes a packet of wet wipes from his duffel and begins cleaning Dan's legs, doing it with all gentleness and care, but it doesn’t feel like an act of servitude. More like he’s tending to a prized possession. His actions become more deliberate when he gets higher, dragging the wipes over the creases at the top of Dan's thighs, running them delicately all over his balls and cock. It would be arousing if it wasn't all so weird. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Lucifer only grins.

Okay, so it is a little arousing.

He's brought hand gel too, which they both make use of. Lucifer dries him off with a towel and then dresses him in brand new underwear and jeans. He gets new socks and trainers too and puts them on him. Like _new_ new, straight out the box. And Dan feels more clean and fresh than he imagines he had any right to feel.

"Thank you, Dark Lord."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to face the world again?"

"Almost." He takes both Lucifer's hands and pulls him close and kisses him. He feels the stiff line of Lucifer's cock rock towards him gently, and presses his palm to it. "You looked after me, don't you want me to look after you?"

"There's a swarm of cops down there. We might get arrested." He grins as he says it as if the thought only amuses him. "Besides, you've done more than enough for me today already."

"I want to do more. I can feel how much you need it."

Lucifer inhales as Dan's hand moves up and down. "Get in the car. You can suck me off. I promise it won't take long."

"Yes Master."

It takes less than three minutes. Dan sits up and wipes his face and shifts in his seat. Lucifer's gaze flashes down and up again. "Are you ready to go again?"

"It's not urgent, but kind of? I'm as surprised as you are."

"I don't think we should take any more risks this evening. I think you should go and stand in the corner over there, and make sure you are completely empty."

"Yes, Master." 

It isn’t far. Lucifer stays in the car, but Dan looks over his shoulder and sees he’s watching. He angles himself for a side on view, unzips his trousers and aims. It starts slow, but speeds up into a steady hiss. It feels amazing.


	3. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day, Lucifer enjoys playing with Dan.

The evening wears on, and Dan feels the need to go several times, as if his bladder has been weakened by the earlier events. But strangely, Lucifer seems to notice every twinge and sends him off discreetly and privately. Dan relaxes, feeling completely at ease that his Master will keep his promise to care for him. They share a bed that night, with Dan as the little spoon, and Lucifer makes love to him as soon as he wakes up, pressing on his bladder from the inside as well as with his hand. It makes him bounce and squirm, but it also feels intimate. Dan realises that the sensation is quite pleasant, once he stops worrying about what might leak out and focuses on trusting Lucifer. The feeling is very close kin to the pain he enjoys so much.

Work mostly consists of putting the pieces together for the hit and run case, submitting statements about the night before, which Dan struggles to remember in detail because of his intense distraction, and typing up reports and paperwork. The suspect makes it all easier by confessing.

Lucifer mostly keeps to Dan's usual schedule that morning, but offers him significantly more to drink. He stretches out the time between visits just enough to make him rock or bounce on his toes, but never enough that he has to clutch himself. Dan drinks everything Lucifer passes him and doesn't ask once all day. He submits completely to Lucifer's choices and feels wonderfully free because of it. 

When he feels the pressure building up around noon he wonders if Lucifer is still going to continue with the plan he mentioned yesterday. Lucifer walks him to a nearby cafe, and he’s wiggling more and more as they eat They finish their meal and Lucifer takes his hand and leads him to the restroom, into a stall, where he stands behind Dan and pulls his jeans down so that he could rub himself against his backside while he lets out the longest, most marvellous piss he's had all day. When it was finished, Lucifer tucks his still unspent cock back into his trousers, pulls up Dan's jeans, and assures him that they were going to have tremendous fun as soon as they got back to the penthouse. They kiss fiercely in anticipation and then go back to work.

It’s surprising when Lucifer tells him to go an hour later, but he empties himself anyway. Lucifer makes sure he has plenty of opportunity to fill up again, and keeps him waiting for the rest of the afternoon.

He’s very tense as he sits in the Corvette, but also excited. Lucifer turns to him before he started the car.

"Status?"

"A strong three."

He leans over and pulls a bottle from the glove box. "I want you to be at four by the time we get back to mine."

Dan holds his gaze as he opens the bottle and downs it.

The journey to the penthouse seems to take longer than usual. It’s possible Lucifer makes a detour, but Dan’s too busy focussing on holding to notice. They don’t go into the underground garage, but stop in front of the club instead. Oh shit, Lucifer is totally trying to torture him. And it’s working.

And he likes it. 

Lucifer tosses his keys to the valet and opens the door for Dan. He gives his crotch one last squeeze and stands up. Slowly. A few drops wet his underwear and send a thrill of fear down his spine. But he knows he’s doing what Lucifer wants, and it gives him strength. He makes the journey to the elevator by sheer force of determination. As soon as the doors close he’s hopping on his toes and holding himself again. Lucifer leans back against the opposite wall and watches.

"You know you're a total dick sometimes, right?" Dan says fondly.

"Yes, but you love it. Now shut up and dance."

Dan presses his lips together and keeps moving. Lucifer stuffs hands in his pockets.

"Would you like to let a little bit out? Just to relieve the pressure?"

"If I do, I don't think I'll be able to stop again."

"Best wait til we're upstairs then."

At last the elevator doors open and Dan rushes out and paces the room, not knowing where he’s headed. Lucifer stands quietly still near the bar. There are a few piles of towels there, along with rows and rows of bottled water. The sofa and piano have been covered in plastic, and a tarp hung in front of the bookshelves. He takes off his jacket and cufflinks and lays them on the high table. Then he takes off his shoes and socks and places them carefully beside the jacket. "Come here," he says as he rolls up his sleeves. "Take off your shoes."

Dan has to hop to do so, and he swears a blue streak as he almost loses it. But then his shoes are off and resting next to Lucifer's. 

"Stand still," his Master tells him. 

"If I stand still, I won't be able-"

_"Stand still!"_

Dan rocks and knows the moment has come. He isn't afraid this time. "Yes Master."

With his hands on his hips, he sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, and with it comes release. He has been holding so hard that it’s difficult to let go at first, and it dribbles slowly into his underwear. His cock twitches and stops in panic, but he breathes again and tries to let go. He wants to go, to soak himself, to give up any restraint and be whatever Lucifer wants him to be. 

It comes in a rush and he focusses on the feeling, a melting kind of pleasure as his underwear grows wet and hot and clingy. 

Lucifer's whole body ripples at the sight of a dark arch spreading on the front of Dan's jeans. They’re the ones he'd given him yesterday, paler than his usual black and showing up the wetness vividly. He inhales sharply and moistens his lips. As the damp patch steadily grows, he reaches out a hand and runs his fingers over it, feeling the heat. He cups Dan's crotch and it rushes over his fingertips as it races down the denim and drips to the floor. A puddle forms near his feet, and he inches closer until it wets his toes.

Dan stares at him with heavy lidded eyes, his head tilted slightly back, and his hips thrust slightly forward.

"Oh my dear, vulnerable, little human," he purrs. The sight is alluring. Seeing Dan standing in wet jeans and a pool of his own piss is exciting on a basic level, but it goes deeper than that. Dan has hang ups about unconventional sex- or at least he used to. He’s giving them up one by one, giving his Master control over all his inhibitions. And every drink he had accepted all day, every minute he'd waited for Lucifer's command, knowing that this was the probable outcome, was a proactive submission that proved his dedication. He had sought out Lucifer's desires, embraced and indulged them even though they weren't his own.

Lucifer cradles Dan's cheek with his other hand and brushes a thumb over his lips as the flow slows to a dribble and stops. "You always go above and beyond for me. That was perfect, darling. How was it for you?"

Dan licks the thumb and smiles. "Better than I thought. It feels… intimate. Like I don't have to hide anything from you. And honestly… it does feel weirdly nice. Like, warm and satisfying."

The hand on Dan's jeans presses and moves, teasing him towards an erection. He closes his eyes and kisses Lucifer's fingertips. 

"How about we get you out of those wet clothes?"

Dan nods quietly and Lucifer takes hold of his waistband and pulls him forward a step onto a drier bit of floor. He takes a towel from the top of the pile and drops it over the puddle. "Here, drink up."

Dan takes in the rows of bottles as he pops the cap on the one Lucifer gives him. "Because of course we're not done yet. Are you planning on keeping me going all night?'

"I hope so. As always, if it gets too much let me know. Not that you ever do."

"That's because it never is." He drinks deeply. 

"Steady. The idea is to keep you topped up, not make you ill. Too much water can be dangerous. Just let me look after you, like always."

"Yes Dark Lord." Lucifer undoes Dan's belt, which is still dry, and pulls it free. It gets put with the shoes. He undoes his jeans and tugs them off, stuffing them and the socks into a plastic sack. His hands trail over Dan's soaked boxers, caressing the hard line before setting it free. He leaves the underwear on top of the towel on the floor, wipes Dan down, and picks up the pile of dry clothes and shoes. 

"Wait here. I'll just put these out the way. Pass me your jacket, too."

Dan does so. "Are you expecting me to spray everywhere?"

"No, but I wanted to be prepared for you to spray _anywhere_ so I took a few precautions. Be right back."

He returns with a pair of tight, pale blue underpants. "Put these on. They match your eyes."

Dan tales them and tucks himself away as comfortably as possible. He wonders how long it will be before they’re wet too. Lucifer grabs a couple more bottles of water between the fingers of one hand, and leads Dan out onto the balcony with the other. It’s warm, but with a fresh evening breeze that cools Dan's bare legs.

Lucifer drops the bottles on the table and sits in the chair next to it. He pats his lap invitingly. Dan straddles him, taking another swig from his bottle. Before this week, he would have assumed he was about to get laid, but Lucifer’s still wearing his dress pants and waistcoat. He has taken off his belt though, which probably means something. It’s the light grey suit that emphasises all his lines.

"You're going to make me ruin my favourite suit aren't you?" 

"If so, I'll buy another," he says, his voice firm and sure. "Something dark wouldn't be half as much fun. I want to be able to see the mess you make of me." He takes Dan's face in both hands and kisses him roughly. Dan groans and rocked his hips, reaching between them to find Lucifer hard and ready. He pulls back and drains his bottle, eager to grant his Master's wish as soon as possible. 

Lucifer checks his watch and hands him another. "Don't rush this one. I want you hydrated, not passed out. And tell me straight away if you start feeling drunk or giddy at all."

"You can get drunk on water?"

"You can, I can't. But it's highly dangerous so don't. Besides, there's no rush."

"Okay, I'll go easy. But it might take a while to get to bursting point again."

"I don't need you to be that desperate. Next time you feel like you need to go, I want you to do it right here. You don't even have to ask, you already have permission. In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy myself with you, and make sure you're doing the same."

"You know it's kinda hard to piss with a boner, right?"

"Is it?" he says, his lips pressed to Dan's neck. "Do you need me to make you come first?"

Dan chuckles. "That sounds awesome, but I'm gonna say no. I want to save it for later. I'll figure something out." He kisses him again. "Fuck, you feel good."

He keeps swigging from his water at intervals, in between the kissing and the groping. Lucifer slips his hands under Dan's shirt and rakes his nails sharply over his back, making him squirm. With a little adjusting they manage to brush their cocks together through their clothes, and both gasp. Lucifer tears Dan's shirt in an effort to get it off suddenly and licks a stripe over his chest. Dan fingers the buttons of his waistcoat but then stops himself, laying a flat hand there instead. The idea of ruining Lucifer's flawless presentation was too seductive. He’s looking forward to this now for his own desires as well as his Master's. 

He feels the stirrings of a maybe-I-need-to-go but it’s not enough. He wants to wait until he has enough to make it a good one. Besides, making out like this is hot.

Lucifer is even better than everyone said he was. Probably because no one has invented a word for how good his kisses felt. Or possibly because so few people have been lucky enough to experience the fullness of his love.

The desire to piss grows stronger more quickly than he expected, but then Lucifer had been keeping him very well hydrated all day. His kidneys are working overtime. The urge blends with his arousal, heightening it. He wants to hold on to the sensation a bit longer, to examine the feeling of it, to learn to enjoy it.

Lucifer’s enjoying it too. He tastes Dan's skin, biting into his muscle- not too hard, just enough to tantalise him. He keeps rolling his hips, teasing himself with the slight friction. A small smear of precum darkens the front of his trousers. Dan notices and rubs his thumb over it, and Lucifer purrs. Dan kisses his face and nuzzles his hair and keeps taking sips of water. 

And then he wiggles.

Not a horny wiggle, but a sudden twist and curl that comes with a hiss. Lucifer presses their foreheads together and his mouth is ajar as he looks down expectantly.

Dan tries to relax but nothing happens. He remembers what Lucifer did in the shower, that time he was nervous, and takes his hand and guides it under his belly button. Lucifer presses and massages gently and it’s almost enough. Dan hisses with delight as the urge sends a sharp pain through his hard dick. Lucifer takes the bottle from his hand and slowly pours the rest of it out onto the paving.

A trickle forces its way through, spreading on the pale blue underwear, and then the floodgates open. It’s slightly painful at first, but that only made the sense of relief more delicious. Dan watches himself pour out in Lucifer's lap, watches it seep into the waistcoat and spill over his dress pants. He feels Lucifer reach into his underwear and take out his dick and sees it fountain up over his pristine clothes and sweet fuck it’s beautiful but not as beautiful as the hungry, debauched look on the Devil's face.

"Oh good boy. Such a good boy for me," he breathes.

It’s hot and wet and fucking everywhere, and it should be gross but it isn’t. And when it’s over Lucifer is still holding him, stroking him, and Dan fights his way into the wet trousers, still more turned on by their state, until he’s holding him too. He’s wet and hard and he thrusts into the circle of Dan's fingers, and Dan spits because it turns out piss doesn't make good lube. Their lips find each other as they pump tighter and faster. Lucifer kisses him deep and full of hunger until he breaks away, panting and moaning. Dan feels a thicker, more slippery wetness spurt onto him and coat his hands. He slows but doesn’t let go, as Lucifer works just the right place with just the right pressure to bring him to his climax. He’s spilling all over again, groaning loudly before he finally comes to rest.

Dan smears their combined fluids on Lucifer's sodden clothes, laughing with pleasure. His hand’s still wet when he reached for his face, but he doesn’t care anymore.

"I love you, Dark Lord."

Lucifer kisses him again. "I love you too. I take it you enjoyed that one."

"I did."

"I suppose you want to get clean now."

"Hmm," Dan shifts in the damp mess. "In a minute."

Lucifer nips at his neck. "My my. Aren't you getting into the spirit of things?"

Dan only smiles, and empties his bladder a little more as his cock softens. Lucifer moans as the fresh heat spills in his lap. 

"How's that?"

"Lovely." He hands him another bottle. "How about we just sit here for a while and you keep doing that?"

Dan drinks.

They kiss.

Dan relaxes completely. He lets himself leak freely, small trickles that keep them both warm, every few minutes. It feels like a great privilege, an intense closeness that Lucifer lets him just sit there, free to do whatever his body needs without fear or shame.

After a few of those, Lucifer nuzzles him happily and looks him in the eye. "We really ought to go and get clean, you know. If we stay here all night you'll only get sore."

"I guess so," Dan replies reluctantly.

"Look at it this way. We can have a nice shower, I'll let you suck me, and then we can keep pouring water into you so we can do this over and over again."

"Is that even physically possible?" he asks, even as he put the bottle to his lips again.

Lucifer looks up, thinking. "I've done this on several occasions over the centuries. Most of the people I've tried it with already have the desire for it, so it's possible they've had more practise than you. I won't ask you to do more than is comfortable."

"Okay. But…"

"What do you desire, my love?"

"I want a picture of you soaked in my piss to jerk off to," he blurts. "I mean… Shit, sorry. Damn you and your magic questions."

"I think that ship has already sailed, love. But damned or redeemed, we'll need to get up to find a camera. Did you leave your phone in your jacket?"

"Yeah. Keeping it in my jeans seemed like a bad idea recently."

They stand up and make their way to the bathroom, picking up Dan's phone and taking the desired picture along the way. And of course Lucifer poses, giving a sultry look and stroking a hand through the mess.

They get in the shower and wash it all away. The only time Dan stops drinking is when his mouth is busy with the promised treat. Lucifer comes down his throat and praises him for his service, and Dan feels smugly satisfied.

They put on silk robes and order food, and Dan keeps sipping, and isn’t allowed to go until after it arrives and has been eaten. He rocks sideways once or twice, but it’s easily bearable. Lucifer lays back on the couch and opens his robe.

"Come here. I want to feel your body resting on mine."

Dan complies eagerly, lying heavy on Lucifer's chest and feeling his legs wrap around him. They kiss and cling to each other and Lucifer rocks his hips as he grows hard once more. His length presses against Dan's bladder and makes him leak slightly. 

"Are you ready?" Lucifer whispers. 

"Yes Dark Lord," comes the breathy reply.

"Sit up." 

Dan kneels up between Lucifer's legs, an exquisite tight pressure low in his belly, and the sweet anticipation of imminent release. Lucifer takes hold of him, strokes him, and lets go. "Let's play. I want you to let out just a little, and then see if you can stop yourself. Go ahead."

Dan concentrates. It was easy to start, but not so easy to stop. He spurts twice and holds the rest back.

"Very good," Lucifer purrs and rewards him with another stroke. "Again. Just a bit more."

Dan lets it flow for a few seconds, watches with delight as it splashes and pools on Lucifer's belly, and then fights to regain control. He surprises himself when he succeeds. 

The droplets run down as Lucifer tightens his abs to sit up and kiss him deeply. "My darling boy, well done. Do you think you can hold on for a little longer?"

"Ungh. Yeah," Dan realises he liked the idea. What do you know, a new kind of torture for him to endure and enjoy.

"Good." His hands slide round onto Dan's ass, pulling at his cheeks and nudging a finger at his entrance. Dan doesn’t need to be told, he grabs the lube from the table and pumps some into Lucifer's waiting hand which goes back and teases him open. 

"Slick me up, I want to make love to you like this."

Lucifer lies back and Dan feels the pressure inside him increase as he slides all the way down. Kneeling astride means he has to work harder to keep it in too. He places his hands on Lucifer's chest and braces himself, his face contorting with effort.

"My darling, you always feel so wonderful. I'm going to move now, and I'm going to make it as difficult as possible for you. But you're going to hold on as much as you can for as long as you can. Any objections?"

"No Master." 

Lucifer's hands stroke his cock again, urging it upwards. "Whenever you fail to hold your water, and you will fail, I'm going to fuck you harder. Not as punishment, but because I like it. I'm very much looking forward to this."

"Hmmm. Me too."

"If you need to wiggle, by the way, feel free." He rocks his hips upward, pushing deep and aiming for Dan's bladder, slow and steady. He holds the pressure when he bottoms out, holding Dan's hips down so he can’t pull away. Dan's breath comes quick and shallow, and Lucifer draws back and pushes in again, over and over. Each time he goes deep he hears a tiny whimper, and his face lights up when he sees Dan leak a few drops onto his belly. "There. That's what I need." He picks up the pace slightly, putting a bit more drive into his thrusts. Dan's whimpering goes up a few notes, but he keeps holding on.

"Very impressive," Lucifer grins, and his thumbs creep round from Dan's hips, over his Apollo's belt and together. He presses them ever so slightly on his bladder. He’s rewarded with a longer spurt that wet over his ribs. "Oh sweet Daniel, yes, that's right!"

He pumps harder, with increasing need but still precise control. Dan's head rolls back and then bends forward. Lucifer can feel his thighs tightening and releasing, sometimes one at a time and sometimes both together. Muscles all over his body are twitching as he fights his urges. 

"My Dark Lord, you make me feel so good!" he gasps. 

"You like this, don't you? You like being at the edge of your limits, being tortured until you almost break. I'm going to break you soon. I'm going to keep fucking you until you soak me."

"Master, yes!" He tenses and curls and leaks again, and Lucifer's hips snap and slap against him, hard and fast without restraint. "Ungh! I can't- I'm so close!"

Lucifer groans and thrusts harder and suddenly Dan’s pissing like a fountain. It shoots out from the end of his hard cock in a spray that goes high and lands everywhere. It falls on the plastic covering the sofa with a splattering sound, and over Lucifer's body and face. Lucifer bucks and whines and his back arches as the stream covers him, and he comes with a deep thrust that pushes out even more piss. His body goes limp, but Dan’s was still going, and Lucifer watches the blissful expression in his face as he empties himself fully.

"That was incredible!" he breathes. 

Lucifer runs a hand over his wet face, laughing with satisfaction. "It was rather wasn't it?"

"Fuck, I'm still horny as Hell." He bends forward, seeking Lucifer's lips and kissing him hungrily. He tastes vaguely of piss. Dan doesn’t care. 

Lucifer kisses back but doesn’t reach to satisfy him. "Good. Because I want to torment you some more."

Dan moans, squirming on the still-hard shaft buried inside him. He nuzzles Lucifer's neck and whispers, "I'm thirsty."


	4. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a mess of the bed.  
> They go for a walk on the beach.

Lucifer sits on the sofa, cheekily gazing up at Dan who stands in front of him. There’s a small heap of wet towels on the floor. They wiped up the first couple of puddles, but it reached a point where it didn't seem to matter anymore. There’s no more holding, just playing- enjoying each other and the physical sensations and the sense of doing whatever they wanted. 

Dan has gone through two litres of water in the last two hours, has peed on Lucifer three more times, and is getting ready for a fourth. They have decided that it’s going to be the last one tonight, to give Dan's metabolism a rest for a while. Also, Lucifer still hasn't let him come, and he’s going to need to do something about that soon.

"Come on," Lucifer goads him. "Hit me with it. I know you want to."

"I do want to. But I'm super hard. I'm trying to think calming thoughts but then I look down at you in that fucking state and it sets me off again."

"Maybe I should just suck you off first."

"Uh-uh. I know what that would be leading up to, and I'm drawing the line at you drinking it. I've got to the point where I'm enjoying your crazy kink, but there are limits to how far you can stretch me in one day."

"Another time, perhaps."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Dan points his cock at the Devil and pushes with his stomach muscles, forcing out the piss to spray all over him. He’s pretty much peeing clear now. Lucifer leans back and it runs in rivulets down his body to pool on in the plastic where he sits. He bows his head and Dan aims up a little and soaks his hair until the flow starts to wane. He steps closer to let the last of it fall in Lucifer's lap.

Lucifer inches to the edge of his seat and presses his lips to the underside of Dan's shaft. "You have fulfilled your duty superbly tonight, my dear disciple, and I think you've earned a very special reward. Do you want it now, or would you rather clean up first?"

Dan groans. "If by any chance this reward involves me getting my rocks off, I need it right now."

"Very well," Lucifer smiles, picking up the lube and coating Dan's length generously. "Don't worry about trying to make it last, I just want you to take what you need." And he turns to kneel on the couch, leaning on the back of it with one arm as he wipes the remaining lube from his other hand onto his opening.

"Fuck."

"That is the general idea, yes. Come on then."

Dan takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. Lucifer doesn’t offer this very often, he much prefers the way Dan gives himself in service of his Master's demands. It’s a special reward indeed.

He knows he can’t hurt Lucifer. He takes a step closer and pushes his tip in slowly, pauses, and then sinks in the rest of the way. "Fuck, that feels awesome." Lucifer squeezes him teasingly and he moans.

"I thought you were desperate to get off?"

"I am. I just…" he runs his hands down Lucifer's spine and carefully pulls half way out and then back in. "Oh my Devil, that's good."

"Please, Daniel, bloody fuck me!"

Dan knows an order when he hears one, so he grabs Lucifer's hips and thrusts hard. The sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room, accompanied by Lucifer's breathy moans and Dan's urgent grunts. It doesn’t last long. Dan comes deep inside him, calling him Master, and clings to his back as his knees buckle and he almost falls. 

"Better?"

"Hnnngh."

Lucifer turns and picks him up in his arms and carries him to the bathroom. He props him up in the corner of the shower and gets the water running.

"I love you," Dan says blearily.

"It shows. You don't need to keep going until you fall over, you know."

"I like how it makes you so happy. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy love. More than you can imagine. But you're only human and you shouldn't keep driving yourself to the point of exhaustion to try and keep up with my appetites."

"Sometimes I just can't help myself. It's like you're addictive or something."

Lucifer froze. "Bloody Hell. Of course." He takes Dan in his arms and holds him. 

"What?"

"I am addictive. Or at least, supernaturally attractive. And I'd become used to the Detective's immunity, and I never thought how it would affect you. I'm going to have to learn to restrain myself a bit more with you, to make sure you're keeping up."

"I don't mind, really."

"I do. You're human, and fragile, and I don't want to wear you out prematurely."

Dan scoffs. "What, you're worried you're gonna shag me to death?"

Lucifer's arms tighten around him. That’s a yes, then.

"Hey, no- look I'll be fine. I'm in very good shape, I look after myself. I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Nonetheless, I do think we should tone down the more extreme activities. Save them for special occasions."

"Only give me scars for my birthday?" He smiles and kisses Lucifer's neck.

"Yes. Or our anniversary."

They look at each other, their foreheads coming to touch. "I like that idea."

"It's agreed then. Now, let's get clean and get you in bed before you collapse."

"Yes Dark Lord."

***

Later that night, Lucifer wakes up to find Dan twisting his legs beside him. He rolls onto his side to face him and strokes a line down the bare skin of his body. He knows what he needs. "Darling, why didn't you wake me?"

"It felt too much like asking. Besides, it wasn't too bad at first, I thought I might be able to go back to sleep."

Lucifer inhales, marvelling at wonderfully obedient he can be- not just when it suits him but when it’s difficult too. "How long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour? Maybe more, I'm not sure." His voice sounds soft and small. But not weak. Even at his most submissive, Dan is never weak.

"Come here." He pulls Dan very close, skin to skin from shoulder to hip, wrapping their legs together to try and keep him still. He reaches down to take Dan's cock and lays it gently over his own hard length. "There," he said, "you have permission." He pulls him in tighter, pressing his erection firmly over Dan's bladder. 

He feels the tension melt from Dan's body. There’s a quiet hissing and he’s bathed in wet heat. It flows over his cock and his belly, and runs down and spreads into the sheets. Dan's face is a picture of bliss and contentment. Complete trust, complete submission. Lucifer's hips curl of their own volition, writhing with desire for his love. Dan grabs his rear and pulls, encouraging. Their noses brush together, then their lips, and Lucifer rocks gently in the hot stream, rubbing on Dan's belly. 

"Master!" A breathy whisper, full of longing.

Lucifer moans and comes quickly, and Dan clings to him, gasping, as he slows and runs dry. There are no words, no frivolous comments to break the spell in the aftermath, they just lie there sharing oxygen and feeling as close as the air they’re breathing.

The wetness slowly cools around them and Lucifer kisses him once more. "Thank you." Dan kisses him back. "Give me two minutes to sort this out and we can go back to sleep."

Dan nods quietly. Lucifer throws off the covers and grabs a couple of towels. He folds the larger one double, gets Dan to sit up briefly and lays it over the wet patch on the sheet. He has prepared for this too, and there’s enough protection between sheet and mattress not to worry about it. Then he uses the other towel to wipe down Dan and then himself, and retrieves a spare duvet which is ready and waiting in the corner of the room. He lies on his back under the covers and Dan cuddles up to his side with a leg wrapped over him.

"I know you've been drinking excessively today. If you need to pee again, and I'm still asleep, you can just do it right here. There's plenty of clean bedding." He bends and kisses his hair. "I love you."

Dan smiles, turns to reach for some more water from beside the bed, and after a long draft snuggles down again. 

***

Lucifer is snoring lightly when Dan wakes up. The sky beyond the thin veils of the curtains is starting to lighten but a quick glance at his watch shows it’s still far too early to get up. Especially on a Saturday. 

His bladder is full again. He’s also still half draped over gorgeous naked Devil, and feeling a little horny. He strokes himself just a little, and it feels nice, but he’s under instructions. Gently, he lies his cock on Lucifer's hip and sinks deeper into his embrace. Letting go is so easy. No shame, no disgust, just relax and enjoy the release in the accepting arms of the man he loves.

Lucifer awakes with a happy moan. Dan looks up to find him grinning, and then he feels fingers softly caressing him under the covers, a thumb rubbing back and forth over his leaking tip. He lets it dribble out slowly, wanting the feeling to last. Lucifer kisses him and pulls him on top and Dan keeps going even as their cocks touch and Lucifer's hand wraps around them both together. It doesn’t matter when it dribbles to a stop because the closeness continues in their lovemaking, with quick breaths and sharp thrusts and all the hunger of waking up naked together. Dan comes first, spilling thick white over Lucifer's cock and wet belly, but the Devil's hand is still moving, chasing his own orgasm and Dan, highly sensitive, finds himself leaking out just a little more pee. Lucifer shudders and comes too, and Dan drops onto him in the glorious mess of fluids.

"Technically, you didn't have permission for that last bit, but I'll let you off because I don't think it was intentional."

"And because it got you off?"

"That too."

"That is the last one you're allowed until further notice though. I have plans for this morning and I want you to be ready."

"Whatever my Master desires," Dan says dreamily.

***

They decide they might as well get up and clean again and have an early breakfast. After breakfast, while Lucifer begins his grooming routine, Dan puts on his little maid's apron and goes to sort out the bed. He peels off the wet bedding and he’s shoving it into black sacks to be laundered when Lucifer returns. There are some kind of absorbent pads under the sheets, more towels, and then a rubber sheet. 

"You don't have to do that you know. I have a specialist booked. She'll be here in an hour."

"A specialist?"

"Yes, a cleaner. She's very good. She needs to be, your piss is bloody everywhere." He grins.

Dan chews his lip. "That's kind of weird though. Making someone else clean up my mess?"

"Like I said, she's a specialist. She's used to all kinds of bodily fluids."

"Wait, you have a special sex cleaner? No, of course you do, why am I surprised? Where on earth do you find a service like that?"

Lucifer drops into the armchair and watches Dan stuff another towel into the sack. His bum is wiggling nicely. "I helped her set up the business, actually, as a favour. Some Doms prefer to have their subs clean up everything, but there's still plenty of demand for her skills."

"She wanted to be a sex cleaner?"

"She's an utter sub, but she hasn't found the right Master yet. Her work gives her an opportunity to serve, which she enjoys and takes pride in. It won't be long before someone is so impressed with her work and dedication that they'll take her on personally. I think she may have already had offers. The bargain is that she'll always make time for me though."

"That's pretty cool, actually. But I want to fix this, at least. The bed is personal."

"Put the pads in a separate sack to go in the rubbish. The rubber sheet will need to be wiped over with disinfectant and left to air out. If you want to use it again, sometime, that is."

"Yeah. Absolutely I do."

Lucifer grinned and watched Dan finish the work. Then he served him his third cup of coffee that morning, along with another water bottle, and they sat and talked on the sofa while he drank.

"So when you say 'over the centuries,' I guess this means the pee thing isn't new?"

"When it comes to sex, very little is new. Condoms have improved dramatically in the last century and lube is possibly my favourite invention of all time. Electricity, silicone and the internet also make things interesting."

"Is that why you decided to stay the last time?"

"I always wanted to stay, but it was only on the last visit I finally had the leverage to make it work. I'm glad I did though, it all worked out rather well."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, whatever else, I'm glad I got to be with you. It makes everything worth it."

"Even if I keep corrupting you with my sexual depravity?"

"You know me. It turns out I don't really have hard limits. I've learned a lot about myself from being with you, and I'm happier for it. I can't imagine life without you."

Lucifer's face grows still, but there was something about his eyes, a look of longing and sadness. "I try not to picture it."

"Hey, no, don't think like that. I'm yours, remember? Forever and ever. Wherever I end up. Think of how much fun you could have torturing me when I don't have such a breakable body, right?"

"I'm not dragging you down to Hell for a sex party, love."

"I know. Just… we'll find a way. A little corner of Heaven, with a cabin, like Chloe said."

"You know there's no peeing in Heaven?"

"No? We'll have to make the most of it while we're here then," Dan winks.

***

Lucifer drives them to the beach. He dressed Dan in a pale blue tee-shirt and a pair of board shorts with matching blue flowers. Dan’s starting to get uncomfortably full by the time they park up at a spot he knows well, but he feels pretty good about it. It’s another chance to show his dedication. 

They walk hand in hand along the sand as if they’re doing nothing more than taking a romantic stroll. They stop at a food cart and Dan schools his face to remain calm as they wait in line, rocking ever so slightly from side to side. Lucifer smiles at him, knowingly, and runs his fingers down his spine. He buys two bottles of refreshing lemonade and Dan drinks his as they keep walking.

They talk as they go, about life and Hell and sex and Lucifer suggests a few things they might try. Dan agrees without reservation. He feels different now. Not that long ago, if he had been in this situation he would have been panicking, worrying about where to find a toilet and if he would get there in time, and getting frustrated and angry on top of it. But now, the pressure in his bladder only adds to his sense of romance. He trusts Lucifer completely. If this is his plan, then he will have a plan to take care of that need too. 

They walk for a long time, and the beach grows less crowded the further they go. The rush and pull of the waves whispers temptingly to Dan’s sense of urgency, sending sharp thrills of need through his groin. He even feels himself leak a drop or two as they walk, but it’s absorbed by the shorts and doesn’t show through the pattern. Not that there are many people to notice now anyway. Dan’s steps grew quicker, bouncier as he strains to contain himself. Lucifer squeezes his hand.

“Don’t worry, darling, we’re almost there.”

Dan looks around. The nearest people look small in the distance. Is this a private beach? If it is, Lucifer can talk his way out of any trouble they get into.

“Can you see that big shell up ahead? When we get there, we’re going to crouch down to look at it, and you can take a lovely long leak in the sand. Colour?”

“Green. So very, very green.”

A few more steps and they’re there. Dan squats with his feet apart, and Lucifer crouches beside him. His face turns to a beautiful conch shell, but his eyes are fixed on Dan’s shorts. The squat adds pressure to Dan’s bladder and his body gives in straight away. He feels the now familiar warmth spread through the fabric, creeping and dripping and then spilling onto the dry sand beneath, staining it dark as it soaks up the moisture. Lucifer’s breath grows shallow and he licks his lips. “Very good. That’s beautiful, love.”

The praise warms Dan’s heart as it always does. He feels relaxed and free and wild. He listens to the waves and the splash of his pee and grins at the lustful look in Lucifer’s eyes. It’s the most satisfying piss he’s ever had, and he has a feeling he’s going to remember it always.

The last few drops hit the ground and he shifts his stance. Lucifer throws some dry sand over the wet patch. Then he looks back at the shell. “Hello,” he says, with an air of curiosity, “what’s this? There’s something underneath.” He turns over the shell and pulls a key out from inside it.

“You planted that there?” Dan marvels at the detail that has gone into something as simple as a romantic place to pee. But Lucifer is far from simple. “What does it open?”

Lucifer stands up and helps Dan to his feet, turns his face away from the sea and stands behind him- close enough to feel his heat but not quite touching. “What do you think?”

Dan’s staring at… well, he wants to say mansion. A short walk up from the beach is a white building with large windows and open spaces surrounded by green. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I’ve just bought it.”

“What?” Dan gapes. “Exactly how rich are you?”

“I had to liquidise some other assets, but as soon as it came up I knew it would be perfect. There’s some good high schools nearby, for when the child reaches that stage, and we’d still be close enough to the precinct. We could have days on the beach as often as you like. And there’s enough rooms so that we can all have our space without constantly bumping into each other.”

“All? You bought this place for _us?”_

“Do keep up, Daniel. Of course I bought it for us. We might not be quite ready for it yet, there are still a few things that need to fall into place, but it will be there when we need it.”

“What kind of things?”

“This is still all very new. And you and your ex-wife need to be sure that you can cohabit again happily before I can even suggest it to her. And I’ll need to make arrangements for LUX. Perhaps Eve can take it over.”

“You’d give up LUX?”

“I’d keep the penthouse. But I can’t keep running the club and working for the police and making sure you and the Detective are both getting all the attention and affection that you need and deserve.”

“Lucifer… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything. This is as much for me as for you. I need you, both of you, and I don’t want to waste a minute longer than I have to by being somewhere that you aren’t. This is the simplest solution.”

Dan turns and takes his face in both hands, and Lucifer holds his waist. “I can’t wait.”

“It won’t be long. A few more months. I’ll let you know when the time comes. Right now, I think I fancy a swim.”

“Are you smuggling swimwear under that fine suit?”

Lucifer just grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for taking this journey with me, especially those for whom this is not their usual kink, and those visiting from other fandoms.  
> Embrace your desires. Be true to yourself. Respect each other.  
> Stay safe everyone. See you tomorrow, when the normal OT3 story line will be resume.

**Author's Note:**

> My finger hovered nervously over the post button on this one, so reassuring comments and kudos are extra appreciated, even if it's just a smilie!
> 
> Edit: I'm feeling much better about this now. Thank you everyone.


End file.
